Monster Hunter Online G
Monster Hunter Online G 'is a new game in the Monster Hunter Series. It has got new, never seen before monsters and a graphical update. Storyline This game follows a story, similar to MH4U. It is about a hunter, that gets wounded by a strange ape, covered with bladelike structures (this is similar to the opening cinematic for MHFU, where a hunter gets wounded by a Tigrex), who then gets rescued by wyverian healers. He stays in their villlage, called Belrina, and helps the wyverian people, when monsters attack. He then travels to many areas, and reencounters the ape, revealing, that it is a Megiagura.. After that, some of the areas change, and the village people get poisoned strangely. All poisoned people say, that they had seen a big, very colorful elder dragon, with a huge horn atop its head, and some more sharp horns along its neck. The hunter needs to hunt more monsters, that changed, due to the poison (This is similar to the Frenzy, although both modes exist in this game), because the wberians meed research material. The poisonedamonstersre now able to use it. They are also slower, but stronger, than their usual forms, and whatever colour they are, they get deep amethyst coloured. The hunter reveals, that the Elder Dragon is a Nalmados. He needs to hunt it down!! The Belrina villagers throw a huge Party, after the defeating oft Nalmados. The hunter is made a living legend. He goes to bis former home, Val Habar, where his friends habe been waiting for him. They tell him, hat they discovered a new, frozen area, roamed by a humoungous Bull. They say, that the Bull is terrorizing the ecosystem he lives in. The hinter is forced to do something! Returning monsters Every monster, from every Generation (including MhFrontier, and some from EX, Tri Frenzy and even Farblaze) returns. Some gain new moves or a Subspecies, but some remain untouched. New Monsters *'Bird Wyvern: Phantom Maccao, Yian Isamu *'Fanged Beasts': Demonic Congalala, Ruby Blangonga, Aqua Rajang, Megiagura, Nether Megiagura, Lightened Gamoot, Flash Wilolu *'Flying Wyvern: '''Condor Seregios, Negureginos, Argentum Raizex, Shredder Cantios, Deadly Splitting Spear Monoblos *'Brute Wyvern: Altinospinux, Aurum Tyrannogorgus, Annihilating Dinovaldo *'''Snake Wyvern: Viboracobrant, Cryptic Viboracobrant, Carbonic Najarala *'Leviathans:' Yellow Tamamitsune, Remoturagiacrus *'Piscine Wyvern:' Tropical Orkanaluk *'Elder Dragons:' Argon Shagaru Maga, Nalmados, Hellish Nalmados, Taurobos, Giga Zhaojira, Crusher Dalamadur Monsters from MHEX *'Fanged Beasts': Wilolu, Hyenaard, Alpha Hyenaard *'Bird Wyvern': Buzzarbile (MHOG) *'Brute Wyvern': Clamereus, Snowy Clamereus, Black Clamereus, Obsidian Deviljho *'???': Blood Gore Magala, Phantom Gore Magala *'Elder Dragons': Dark Teostra, Paladin Teostra, Dream Jhen Mohran Monsters from MHTF: * Piscine Wyvern: Gelusioth (MHOG) * Flying Wyvern: Cantios (MHOG)' '(Note: This is a re-designed Cantios, with no swimming features - due to the swimming being not in-game) * Elder Dragons: '''Dasamios (MHOG), Tenebroshi Kirin (MHOG), Tynyin Fatalis (MHOG) (Note: This one looks slightly different, due to its different evolution, wich now differs from Crimson Fatalis.) Monsters from MH Calamitous * '''Brute Wyvern: Savage Obsidian Deviljho (MHOG) Monsters from MHFarblaze * Fanged Beasts: Hykkoon (MHOG), Saborius (MHOG) * Flying Wyvern: Jaraku (MHOG), Grand Jaraku (MHOG), Heliaros (MHOG) * Bird Wyern: Zorvala (MHOG), Indigo Zorvala (MHOG) * Brute Wyvern: Tyrannogorgus (MHOG), Majurexius (MHOG), Majuregias (MHOG) * Snake Wyvern: Igneous Najarala (MHOG) * Piscine Wyvern: Orkanaluk (MHOG), * Fanged Wyvern: Shenzegur (MHOG), Zebrahide Shenzegur (MHOG) * Elder Dragons: Zhaojira (MHOG) Changes to old Monsters There are Frontier and MHX-like Hardcore and Supremacy versions of monsters. However, a new type of monsters is introduced, the Extreme Monsters. ''' *Rathian and Rathalos now let out a small roar and shake their head before charging. **Rathalos can now spit a more advanced fireball, similar to Rathian, though it has a wider range. *Diablos now has a more deeper roar than Monoblos. **It charges different. It jumps backwards and growls, before charging. Monoblos keeps the standard charge animation. **Black Diablos can now use its horns to smash the ground, causing quakes. **He also can now go Apex. Apex Black Diablos has a new move, where he starts tu run, lifting itself up with a jump, flapping its wings and smashing its body down and its horns into the floor causing quakes, wind pressure and super massive damage. *Monoblos has a new charge attack, where it smashes its horn into the ground and starts to run. **White Monoblos can turn around while doing this. *Gravios now cannot do any fire-based attacks without flinching right after, if its belly is broken. **He can be found at the Overgrown Ziggurat. **Black Gravios can now turn around, while charging, though this often ends with him faling down. **Black Gravios now doesn't use Sleep anymore, he uses Deadly Poison. *Tigrex will now attack at sight, and won't walk around like in previous games. **He will also attack any monster in the area, when enraged. **Brute Tigrex will trip after turnig around for the fourth time in a charge, no matter if fatigued or not. **Molten Tigrex can now be found at Volcanic areas, and gains a new breath attack, where it will spit a blast ball. *Nargacuga can now damage hunters with a special roar, that it will do in Tigrex fashion. **When frenzied, he can charge like a Tigrex, although this is rare. **Lucent Nargacuga can now be found at the Colossal Cliff *Seregios gains a subspecies. **He can use its horn to damage hunters. This will also cause bleeding. **Some older and bigger Seregios get a darker colour and special attacks (HC Seregios). **He cannot be found at Volcanic areas. *G-Rank Zamtrios can now leave its inflated form like its subspecies, firing an ice beam. **Apex Tigerstripe Zamtrios has been confirmed. *G-Rank Congalala and Emerald Congalala can now jump around the area, emiting small farts. **Congalala gains a black subspecies, that can be found in frozen areas. *G-Rank Blangonga can now cover its arms in snow, so it can inflict Snowblight with its arm-based attacks. **Copper Blangonga can now be fought at High Rank. Its rock and breath attacks inflict the muddy status. Its roar is deeper than Blangongas. **It gains a volcano-dwelling Subspecies *Rajang gains a new, subspecies. Its pitch black and gets deep blue when enraged. This one uses a new combined element, called Aquatarius. Its a combination of water and thunder. **Rajang can't go to frozen areas any more, due to its ice weakness. **When found in a quest with Deviljho, he will actually attempt to kill the Jho, attacking only the Brute. *Akantor can now use fire, with a G-Rank exclusive breath attack. *Ukanlos' roar now works like Akantor's, with the fire geysirs being replaced with ice shards. *Duramboros can be found at the Everwood. **He can now perform its circular attack two times in a row, when fought in G-Rank. *Deviljho cannot inflict Def. Down anymore. **He can't go to deserts anymore. *Gore Magala can be found at the Great Forest. He can now spit three Frenzy Clouds in midair. **Chaos Gore Magala now appears in several forms, with for example two Golden Horns, or more golden scales etc. He can be found at the Overgrown Ziggurat. *G-Rank Kirin can now summon a lighting wall around it for seconds, that inflicts severe Thunderblight when touched. **Oroshi Kirin uses the same move, though with ice crystals, that start to tremble after seconds, only to explode right after that, leaving behind a cloud, that can inflict the Snowman status. **It can be found at the Snowy Mountains. *Kushala Daora can be found at all areas, except for special ones and volcanoes. **Its wind aura now only works at its head, like with Teostras aura. **Rusted Daora can now use parts of its skins to damage hunters. **Garuba Daora makes an appearance. *Lunastra makes an appearance. She can use a blue blast mode. *Teostra can be found at the Great Forest. **It can summon flames around its horns, wich it will then use to damage hunters. *The Fatalis get their own data and the Conquest war Fatalis are now Special-G-Rank exclusive. **Black Fatalis can only be found at the Castle Shrade, and Crimson Fatalis only at the Infernal Chamber. **White Fatalis can only be found at the Colossal Cliff. He can now use a new claw attack. He goes on all fours, stomping, and then smashing itself down, while flapping its wings, releasing a wave of electrified gas. '''In this game, more Monsters can go Apex or Infected, and as such, they recieve move changes. For more Information, see the followong link: Apex Monsters in MHOG Changes to Fanon Monsters # Changes in appearance: * The Clamereus now have two fingers, a slightly different shaped head, a different stripe pattern and larger spikes. * Blood Gore Magalas claws are now glowing red * Obsidian Deviljho has striking orange eyes: * Dasamios appears to have evolved. He is smaller and more agile. COMING SOON... Monsters with minor roles/Cameos * Wiyska makes two cameo appearances. ** Firstly it appears in Extreme Ivory Lagiacrus' introduction cutscene, fighting with it, before the Lagiacrus gets out of the water. ** Secondly, it sometimes shows up when fighting in the Great Sea, swirling its tentacles, and roaring. It can - but this is very, very rare - fire balls of Dragon Energy at the Monsters you are fighting. New Areas *Overgrown Ziggurat (by Ailuromancy) *Desierto Luminoso (Luminous Desert) *Ancient Outback *Freezing Plateau *Infernal Chamber *Colossal Cliff *New Arena *New underwater Arena *Special Hellish Nalmados area Changes to old areas Every area gets small ledges, and some get the water areas removed or made smaller, due to Underwater combat being not in the game. New weapon moves *SnS gets a move, where the Hunter throws itself at the monster, to hit it with the shield. *The DBs gain a new move, where the hunter will make a circular movement with the blades, moving around. Thisnonly works when the spirit bar is fully loaded. *The Ls gets a third, blue coloured spirit bar. The sword will get blue and the attack will be doubled. This only works, when the hunter has a G3 permit. *The Gs gets a new jump move, where the blade will ne smashed into the floor, dealing heavy damage. *The Lance gets no new moves, except for the mega-headstart-esque move from MHX. *The Gunlance gains a new move, where the hunter will shoot at the monster, reload, shoot again, reload and then use the wyvernfire. The shoots get heavier over time. *The Switchaxe stays the same. *The Chargeblade gets a move where all the bottles - with this move, they become seven - will be emptied in a huge explosion. *The Insectglaive gets a move, where the Kinsect smashes the monsters head with full speed. *The guns and bows stay the same. New Music themes, some for old areas and Monsters Notes * This game's graphic is similar, though better, than MHO's. * There will be a story (Fan Fiction) about five hunters from Belrina. Category:Fan Game